


One Giant Step

by badly_knitted



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Episode: s02e03 Prisoners, Gen, Leadership, Stargate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 22:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: General George Hammond makes his first trip through the Stargate.





	One Giant Step

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Juliet316](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juliet316/gifts).



> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘SG-1, author's choice, first time travelling through the Stargate,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> **Spoilers:** Season Two episode Prisoners.

General Hammond has all but lost count of the number of times he’s sent the teams under his command through the Stargate, never knowing if they’ll return unharmed, or at all. Being the one giving the orders is a heavy burden to carry; he worries for the safety of each member of every team when they’re off-world, but SG-1, his flagship team, worry him more than most.

They didn’t check in on schedule, and now it seems they’ve been taken prisoner for some unknown crime. Progress on getting them freed has so far been nonexistent; looks like he’ll have to straighten this mess out in person.

He’s never set foot through the Stargate himself, which is an oversight. Should have done this before; how can he in good conscience send others through when he’s never experienced gate travel himself? Well, now is as good a time as any. Side-by-side, he and Major Kovacek make their way up the ramp. Hammond can’t help himself; he pauses just before the event horizon. He doesn’t mind admitting, even if just to himself, that he’s a tad apprehensive. The next step will be a hellishly big one.

“Well, here goes.” He hesitates again, listening to Kovacek’s instructions, then just has to ask. “You’re sure they dialled the correct address?” Wouldn’t do to end up in the wrong place.

“Yes sir.”

There’s no putting it off any longer, so Hammond takes that next step.

He could swear he feels himself being torn apart and slammed back together again; it’s not a pleasant sensation, but he can’t show weakness. SG-1 are depending on him. He prays he can sort this mess out and get his people back safe and sound.

The End


End file.
